


Take Comfort in my Warmth

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks have passed since that terrible day. Kanade is dead, Tsubasa hasn't spoken a word to anyone, and Genjuuro has thrown himself into training. Concerned for her friend, Dr. Ryoko Sakurai makes a visit to his room.</p><p>This is kinda spoilery if you haven't seen the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Comfort in my Warmth

"RYOKO!" Genjuuro screamed, forcing his way out of the rubble, "RYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ah! Genjuuro!" Ogawa called, seeing his friend climb out of the wreckage of the lab beneath the event stadium, running over to him, "Are you alright?"

Genjuuro's eyes were wide and unfocused, and he grabbed Ogawa's shoulders, shaking him violently. "Where's Ryoko? Where are Tsubasa and Kanade?"

"Genjuuro?" Ryoko's voice carried over from a nearby ambulance, where a staff member was treating a few scrapes on her face. Genjuuro practically threw Ogawa to the side, running over to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I thought... after..." The big man's voice was shaking, and soon so was he. Genjuuro, the unshakable, unflappable leader of Second Division, was crying into Ryoko's shoulder. _Did the thought of me dead really shake him up that badly?_

"I'm fine," Ryoko said, cringing internally for just a heartbeat, "It's okay. I'm okay," she returned the hug, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"W-where are T-subasa and Ka-nade?" Genjuuro managed to get out between his unsteady breaths.

"Tsubasa is resting," Ryoko answered.

"Where's Kanade?"

Ryoko was silent.

"Ryoko," Genjuuro said, pulling away and holding her by the shoulders, "where is Kanade?"

"She... she died, Genjuuro."

Genjuuro fell to he knees and wept.

\---

Ryoko knocked on the door to Genjuuro's room.

"Who is it?" His voice was strained, but monotone.

"It's m- Ryoko," Ryoko answered.

There was a pause.

"The door is unlocked."

Ryoko pushed on the handle and the door swung inward. An unfettered scent of man met her nose instantly, a veritable wall of pungent masculinity. Empty bottles of sports drinks littered the floor, mixed in with meal-replacement-bar wrappers. A pile of plates sat in the sink. Several weeks worth of clothing were piled on the bed, which looked like it hadn't been used otherwise. She inhaled, letting the smell fill her nostrils. _This might not be an entirely unpleasant experience after all._

Genjuuro was on the floor, doing push-ups, eyes glued to the TV, which was playing some Bruce Lee movie or another. 

"Do you mind if I stay and talk with you for a bit?" Ryoko asked, still standing in the doorway.

Genjuuro grunted affirmation, and Ryoko stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Not much for conversation, right now, are we?" she asked, her voice low, solemn.

Genjuuro didn't answer.

"Well, I suppose I may as well ask what you're doing."

"Working out."

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "I can see that. And from the smell, you've been doing it for a while."

"Every day. It takes a while. One push-up, one sit-up, one squat, and a meter of running for every death. Every day. Since the..." Genjuuro swallowed heavily, paused for a moment, and continued doing his push-ups.

"I see," Ryoko said, "That must take a while."

"The entire routine takes me about sixteen hours, but the running has been taking less time as my stamina improves. I can run longer at a faster pace."

Ryoko looked down. _Sixteen hours a day? Is he insane? Just how many people did Chris kill?_

"Do you know how many people died that day?" Genjuuro asked flatly, continuing to do push-ups.

"I... never read the official report," Ryoko admitted, "I didn't want to think about it."

"Twelve thousand, eight hundred, seventy-four," Genjuuro responded immediately, almost mechanically. "Twelve thousand, eight hundred, seventy-four sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, friends, and lovers that never went home. Twelve thousand, eight hundred, seventy-four families ripped apart. Twelve thousand, eight hundred, seventy-four," Genjuuro's voice rose to a yell, "people that I wasn't strong enough to save! Twelve thousand, eight hundred, seventy-four lives lost because of my inadequacies! Among them Kanade Amou, the only person my sister ever considered a friend!" Genjuuro had stopped doing push-ups and was resting on his elbows now, fists clenched, a few tears fighting their way into his eyes. "Do you know what that did to her? How could you, no one does. I don't even know! She hasn't spoken a word to anyone since that day! She doesn't leave her room and barely eats! It's going to kill her, too!"

"Genjuuro," Ryoko said softly, walking quietly over to him and sitting down beside the man. She gently placed a hand on his back, stroking down it, "You haven't been much better. When was the last time you left your room for anything other than another serving of protein?" She wrinkled her nose. "When was the last time you bathed?"

"I can bathe when I'm strong enough!" Genjuuro's voice wavered for a moment, threatening to break into sobs.

"You'll bathe right now," Ryoko instructed, "I'll force you to if necessary."

Genjuuro sighed. There was no point in fighting her. "Fine."

\---

Genjuuro sat on the little wooden stool in his bath, silently washing down his arms and chest with the soapy sponge. He stiffened when he heard the door open, and turned. For the first time since the concert, his stoic half-frown of a grimace broke, turning into blushing and shock.

Ryoko was walking into the bathroom with nothing but a towel on - and it merely wrapped around her waist. Her brown hair hung long down her sides and back, falling nearly to her knees, and parting smoothly around her breasts. Her breasts. Hanging free, swaying back and forth as she walked towards Genjuuro, more than a bit of wiggle in her hips exaggerating the motion. Two tiny pink nipples adorned their peaks, pointing outward and upward, impossibly perky for their size.

Genjuuro pointedly averted his gaze, and, still blushing, returned to scowling as he cleaned himself.

"You can't clean your back very well by yourself, can you?" Ryoko asked, the faintest hint of sensuality in her voice. Genjuuro grunted, but did not object. Pulling up a spare stool, she scooted close behind him. Leaning forward, she pressed herself against Genjuuro's back and reached around, taking the sponge from his hand. Genjuuro's body had gone rigid as he willed one part of him to stay soft. Her breasts leaned on him heavily, her nipples very, very evident against his back. Genjuuro was not a stupid man - perhaps he wasn't a genius, no, but this was a little obvious.

"Ryoko," Genjuuro said quietly, "why are you doing this?"

"Because you're alone, Genjuuro, and we care about you. Everyone in Second Division. And..." she paused, and leaned in close to his ear, "I care about you, too."

Maybe it was just the ambient temperature, or maybe it was something else entirely, but Ryoko's breath was cold on his ear, and it sent shivers down his spine. Genjuuro stood abruptly, and Ryoko found herself face-to-face with a marvelously chiseled ass. Blushing slightly, she too stood, and once again pressed into Genjuuro from behind. He was much taller than her, and she found herself kissing his back, between his shoulder blades.

"Ryoko..." Genjuuro breathed heavily, hands tense at his sides, ready to cover himself at a moment's notice, still unsure of whether or not he wanted to accept Ryoko's advances.

"You're so tense," Ryoko said, lips vibrating against his back, "Genjuuro... please just relax."

"We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"We're not... emotionally ready. I'm not."

"Genjuuro, you never will be if you keep pushing yourself like this. Just relax and let me take care of you."

"Damn it, Ryoko, I can't let you -" Genjuuro's protest was cut short as she wrapped a soapy hand around his dick and started stroking it. "R-ryoko..."

"See? Doesn't this feel nice?" Ryoko's voice had lost all sense of solemnity and was now a mixture of playfulness and pure lust.

Genjuuro pulled away suddenly and turned around. Ryoko looked up to meet his gaze, and found him staring tenderly into her eyes. For just a moment she was caught off-guard and felt a hint of a blush rise to her face unbidden. Taking her face in his hands, Genjuuro leaned down and kissed her heavily, hungrily. Ryoko tried to open her mouth to allow him entrance, but he pulled away before trying to put tongue into the mix. As if pouting, she reached down and grabbed his hardening dick once again. Genjuuro flinched at her touch, bending down and exhaling huskily in her ear. His hands weighed heavy on her shoulders, and suddenly Ryoko realized he was using her for support.

"My my, Genjuuro... could it be... how long has it been since someone touched you like this?" Ryoko's voice was breathy, teasing, a practiced, easy voice that could get a man hard or a woman wet with only a few words.

"I... haven't touched... myself since before - hah - before the concert," Genjuuro panted, his knees threatening to give out beneath him.

Taken aback for a moment, Ryoko's sexy voice disappeared for a moment. "No, honey... I mean the last time someone else touched you like this."

Genjuuro looked away.

_Oh my, he can't be. He's such a good person, and pretty damn hot, too. There's no way..._

"Genjuuro... are you a virgin?"

Genjuuro continued looking away.

"Well then," Ryoko said, over the little speed bump, and content with the hardness of his dick in her hand, "Let's fix that."

"Ry-ryoko!" Genjuuro suddenly looked back at her, blushing, "That's not something you can just-"

"You like me, don't you?"

"... of course."

"And you think I'm pretty?"

"O-of course!"

"Then Genjuuro," she put her free hand around his neck and pulled him in close, her voice like a drug in his ear, "I'm going to make you a man."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Genjuuro barked, brain shutting down and defaulting back to his military training.

Ryoko giggled. He was such a nice man. Really, had their circumstances been different, she might have liked to be with him on a more permanent basis. Alas, some things were just not meant to be.

"Touch me," Ryoko instructed. Genjuuro hesitated, not for long, but too long for Ryoko. She had one of his hands in hers in a moment, and brought it up to a breast, massaging it into her flesh. "See? It's easy. Here, give it a squeeze."

Genjuuro, to his credit, wanted to. He really did. He was just having a difficult time with the fact that the woman he'd been in love with for so long, who'd never shown a hint of interest in him, was suddenly throwing herself at him. "Are you sure this isn't just-"

"Squeeze my boob, Genjuuro."

"Y-yes," he answered, and obeyed. Digging in gently with his fingertips, Ryoko moaned softly, Emboldened by her response, he squeezed a bit harder, and brought up his other hand. Her breasts were somehow soft and firm at the same time, heavy in his hands, the round flesh bulging between his fingers. He could feel her nipples stiffening under his palms, and ground his hands in deeper. A little squeak came out of Ryoko, and a bit of a blush began to adorn her cheeks. Genjuuro was entranced. Warm, soft, a little damp from the humid air, and just so unbelievably pleasant to the touch. A tug at his dick brought his attention back to her face.

"Kiss me," she said, half a request and half an instruction. Eager to obey, Genjuuro bent down once again and kissed he deeply, letting go of her tits to wrap his arms behind her and pull her close to him in a warm embrace. This time Ryoko didn't wait for him, and pressed her tongue against his lips. Slowly, awkwardly, Genjuuro opened his mouth and allowed her entrance. His tongue's movements were timid and unpracticed, but not without vigor. Ryoko made a game of it, pinning his tongue down and seeing how long it took him to get free. It was rather cute, for a while he didn't even try. It was nice though. For a little while. She pulled away and smiled.

"Sit," she commanded, pulling away and pointing at the stools they had left sitting on the ground. "You were almost falling down from a handjob. You're definitely going to need to be sitting for what happens next."

Genjuuro nodded and sat down swiftly, a rigid motion, more instinct that thought.

"Oh loosen up," Ryoko said, grabbing the bucket and filling it with water. She upended it over Genjuuro's head, washing the soap from his chest, legs, and groin. He had a truly impeccable cock - lengthy, rigid, and straight as an arrow. It was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect dick. Once again, Ryoko cursed her circumstances, and knelt before her lover.

"What are you going to-"

Ryoko leaned forward and took hold of his shaft with her left hand, her slender fingers wrapping around it and beginning to stroke firmly. After a few test strokes, she bobbed her head down and licked the tip. Genjuuro's entire body shivered, and she could hear his breathing quicken. With a playful giggle and a wink, she licked it again. Genjuuro's hands went for her head, as though he was planning on grabbing her and simply fucking her face. They stopped short though, and instead he brought them down to the sides of his stool and gripped as tight as he could. Ryoko thought she could hear the wood starting to crack. Admiring his self-control, Ryoko once again bobbed in. This time, instead of merely licking the tip of his dick, she gently kissed it, then opened her mouth and took it inside.

One of Genjuuro's legs shot outward as his entire body jerked in pleasure, and a choked gasp escaped his lips as he attempted not to cry out loud enough for the whole base to hear.

"Ry-ry-o-o-oh..." he panted, her head continuing to bob up and down, the warm, wet insides of her mouth sliding around his cock, her tongue tracing every ridge and vein along it's underside. Nothing he had ever done for himself had ever felt anywhere near this good. In fact, this felt a little too good, he was about to-

Ryoko pulled back as she felt his cock start to twitch and jump in her mouth. She was going to let him cum, of course, just not quite yet. Teasing the tip with her tongue again, she smiled.

"Did that feel good?"

"Ryoko..." Genjuuro breathed, "that felt amazing. But, uh, why did you stop?"

"Because I want to hear you _beg for it._ "

"Ryoko Sakurai," Genjuuro said, "I formally request your permission to cum."

Ryoko audibly _snrk_ 'd. "Well, that isn't quite what I meant, but close enough."

She leaned forward and took his dick into her mouth once again, wrapping her tongue around it, and sucking. Genjuuro's hands flew forward, clutching her head firmly, blowing his load into her mouth. The warm, sticky fluid flowed around her tongue and down her throat, and she swallowed hungrily. It was thick - _very_ thick. Genjuuro really had been holding back since the concert. 

Swallowing a couple more times to make sure she got all of it, she released Genjuuro's still-pulsating cock, taking a couple last swipes at it with her tongue before letting it fall.

"How was that? Feeling a little more relaxed?"

Genjuuro mumbled something indiscernible. It sounded like Ryoko's name was in there somewhere, so good enough.

"Good. Come on, let's get dried off and move this somewhere a bit more comfortable."

\---

"You cleaned off my bed."

"Well of course, we need somewhere to fuck, don't we?" Ryoko said flatly, but with a soft smile on her face. Genjuuro flinched a little at her coarse language, but didn't object. Pushing gently on Genjuuro's back, she guided him across the room and turned him around, so the backs of his knees rested against the edge of his bed. "Do you trust me, Genjuuro?"

"Absolutely," Genjuuro said, craning his neck to kiss her forehead.

"Good." Ryoko jumped up, putting all her weight against her lover. Genjuuro was strong, easily strong enough to carry Ryoko even before his insane training regiment, but the suddenness knocked him off-balance, and he fell to the bed with Ryoko straddling his chest. She was naked, exposed, and leaning back to give him a better view. Genjuuro looked away, dutifully. "What, am I not to your liking?"

"No, not at all, I just..." Genjuuro trailed off, jaw clenching as tears rose in his eyes again, "I just can't help but feel like we shouldn't be doing this, like... I don't... I don't deserve this, don't deserve you, Ryoko."

"Gen-kun..."

Genjuuro stiffened at the pet name, and the sudden touch on his chest. Ryoko was trailing a single finger down the center of his torso, eventually sliding off of him and into herself. Genjuuro watched in awe, mouth hanging open as Ryoko began to masturbate on top of him.

"Let's put that mouth of yours to better use."

"Wha-"

Ryoko rocked back onto her feet a little and sprung forward, her rear landing heavily on Genjuuro's chest, and with a little wiggle to get properly situated, thrust her pussy onto his mouth.

"Eat me out."

"What?"

"Eat me out," Ryoko repeated, grinding her hips against his face. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

"I... um..."

"Oh for god's sake," Ryoko sighed, "Put your tongue inside me."

"Y-yes," Genjuuro answered, tilting his chin down and taking a good look at Ryoko's pussy. Hesitantly, he put his tongue out and licked. Ryoko moaned softly, encouraging him. Taking another lick and receiving another moan in reply, Genjuuro proceeded with more vigor. Digging his tongue in deeply, he wormed it around, seeking every little nook and cranny he could reach. Ryoko shuddered. What he lacked in skill he made up for with enthusiasm and just how _strong_ his tongue was. She wasn't even faking this, it actually felt good. She hunched forward and took two great handfuls of her lover's spiky red hair and grinding her hips into him. Sure she got herself off nearly every day, but having someone else do it just felt so much better.

"Ah, Genjuuro," Ryoko's voice was heavy and breathy, and a bit uneven, "you said you were a virgin, how are you so - hnn - good at this?"

"A true man needs nothing more than to eat well, sleep well, and watch movies!" Genjuuro declared after pulling away, then resuming without further explanation.

_Did he just tell me he learned this from porn? Oh well, it feels really go- oh, oh my, ah - hahn~_

Ryoko clamped her thighs together and clenched her fists, eliciting a wince from Genjuuro as she pulled hard on his hair. He didn't stop though, apparently completely unaware that Ryoko was coming, working inside her through her orgasm. Ryoko rode it out, no one did this, no one had done this, and she rarely had the self-control to do it herself. It felt amazing. She gasped, her breathing sharp both in and out, riding hard into Genjuuro's powerful tongue. As her senses returned to her, she released his hair and fell back, bringing a hand behind her for support. Unintentionally planting it firmly on Genjuuro's stomach, he let out an oof and paused for just a moment, before continuing right on with his duties. One of Ryoko's legs twitched as Genjuuro continued to assault her sensitive pussy, and her body arched forward.

"Gen- Genjuuro that's - wha - I just came you can sto- ah - Genjuuro please-"

Genjuuro pulled his head away, looking up at her innocently. "What's the matter? Was I doing something wrong?"

"No, no, you were fine," Ryoko panted, "More than fine, really, you were very good. I just came though, so I'm a bit... sensitive for a few moments."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it's okay, you did well," Ryoko said reassuringly, "You did well. Just give me a moment... now that I've made you feel good, and you've made me feel good, it's time we feel good together, right?" Ryoko eased weight onto one of her legs, seeing if they were willing to hold her yet. To her surprise, it did. Testing her other leg, she was equally surprised she could lift herself. Sliding back down Genjuuro's chest and onto his stomach, eventually she felt something pressing against her butt.

"Ready for round two?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"You're such a good boy, Gen-kun." Rising up on her knees, she scooted back a couple more inches, until her pussy was right above Genjuuro's dick.

"Shouldn't we, uh, use a condom or something?" Genjuuro asked.

"We don't need to," Ryoko said, and began to lower her hips.

"No, wait, Ryoko, what if -"

"I'm sterile," Ryoko interrupted, "No matter how many times we fuck, I'd never get pregnant. Besides, it feels so much better without the condom. For both of us. Trust me, Gen-kun. You do trust me, right?"

"R-right," Genjuuro stammered, blushing again. "Th-then, I guess... we sho- oh, _Ryoko-_ "

Ryoko smiled and sat down.

Genjuuro convulsed as her warmth smoothly enveloped his cock, taking him all the way to the hilt in one smooth, steady motion. Ryoko inhaled softly as she finished her first stroke, letting out a soft sigh of satisfaction at the feeling of being filled by something not run on batteries for the first time in quite a while. 

"Ooooh, you've got a nice cock," she whispered, half to herself and half to compliment her lover.

"Ry-ryoko," Genjuuro stuttered, eyes screwed shut in concentration. He was trying so very hard not to come right then and there. Ever the boy scout, this one.

"Sit up," Ryoko said, careful not to move, "I want to hold you."

Genjuuro moved his hands slowly, deliberately, and placed them on the bed beside him. Easing more weight onto them, and pushing himself up, he kept his eyes screwed shut in concentration. Until he was sitting fully upright and felt his face collide with something soft. Two somethings soft. He opened his eyes to find his face buried in Ryoko's cleavage. She was shorter than him, by quite a lot, but in their current positions she could look down on him. She draped her arms lazily over his shoulders, interlacing her fingers against his back.

"So?"

"Ryoko..."

Ryoko giggled. "How do I feel?"

"A-amazing," Genjuuro's breath was hot between her breasts, "It's so... soft and... warm and... I can't describe it, Ryoko, this is-"

"Then don't talk," she broke in, "just let me take care of you." She eased tension back into her legs, slowly raising herself upwards, drawing Genjuuro's cock out of her. His breath hitched and snagged cutely as he struggled not to cum. "So close already?"

"To - hah - not be - ha - would be an insult - oh - to you," Genjuuro panted in reply. Sitting fully upright on the edge of his bed and not in danger of falling over anymore, he decided to put his hands to better use than simply supporting his weight. One of his hands wormed up her back, his thick, masculine fingers spreading out along her spine, tickling just a little. His other wrapped around a bit lower, taking a handful of her ample rear, and squeezed firmly. Ryoko groaned happily and began to lower herself again, feeling Genjuuro's cock spread her apart and fill her up once more.

"And with that stroke," Ryoko said as she settled down once again, smiling as yet another strained breath passed between Genjuuro's lips, "you've lost your virginity. How does it feel?"

"Ry - hah - oko," Genjuuro sighed, squeezing his arms tightly and pulling her close to him. He turned his head a little to the side, one ear against her breast, and hugged her tightly. Ryoko paused for a moment, feeling the muscles in his arms against her, and not for the first time felt an involuntary blush rise to her cheeks. Thankfully it was covered by the blush of just being extremely aroused, lest her calm, dominant persona start to slip. "I never... want to let you go."

"Well," Ryoko said with a smile, "I can't move if you keep squeezing me so tightly. You do want me to move, right?"

Genjuuro shook his head.

"You want me to sit still?"

Genjuuro nodded and sniffed.

"Are... are you crying? Gen-kun, are you crying?"

"I just..." the big man sniffled and squeezed her tight again, eliciting a small, surprised squeak from her, "When I thought you died at the concert, I just... I didn't want to imagine having to live without you... or anyone from Second Division. I was so happy when I found out you had lived, but then... Kanade..." Genjuuro's shoulders heaved once as a sob rolled through him. Ryoko sighed.

"Genjuuro... what happened happened, and there's no way any of us could have prevented it. It was a horrible tragedy, but we can't change the past. Only focus on molding the future to something brighter," she explained, giving him a bit of a squeeze in return, both with her arms and her vagina. Genjuuro twitched beneath her as she gripped him. "So just take comfort in my warmth."

"Ryoko..." Genjuuro muttered, sniffling, "Ryoko..."

Ryoko sat back and placed her hands on his chest, then shoved him. Genjuuro fell on his back , his arms falling to his sides.

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko raised her arms and placed her hands behind her head, completely exposing herself to Genjuuro, and started to rock her hips. Genjuuro's body seized up mid-way through wiping the tears from his eyes as he felt Ryoko sliding around him.

"See? Just calm down, relax, and stop blaming yourself. Let me take care of you."

Genjuuro nodded. Ryoko started to straighten her legs, pushing upwards, feeling Genjuuro's stiff cock sliding out of her. She bit lip and inhaled deeply through her nose, forgoing any pretenses and allowing herself to start to succumb to the pleasure. Ryoko's began to hasten her motions, changing from slow, steady, passionate strokes to more frantic pumps, seeking only pleasure for the both of them. She lowered her arms, placing them down on the bed in front of her, leaning forward over Genjuuro. Her breasts hung heavy above him, swaying and bouncing with every thrust. This felt so good for her, so fulfilling, so much better than her toys. She might just have a new masturbation partner.

"You - ah - feel it - uhn - Gen-kun? Doesn't it - hahn - feel good?"

"Ryoko, it - I - I'm going to -"

Ryoko stopped on a dime, perched on her knees, Genjuuro drawn almost all the way out of her. She paused, only the head of Genjuuro's dick inside her, and wiggled her hips a little. Genjuuro's whole body twitched beneath her, his hands twisting into the sheets, gripping them fiercely.

" _Beg,_ " Ryoko commanded, her panting would have been telling if Genjuuro wasn't even closer to orgasm than she was. She rolled her hips, and just inside her entrance, her lips ran over the head of his dick. Her folds teased him, the poor man at the precipice of bliss. If she was honest, she was close, too. She'd probably finish if he finished inside her. For all her years and all her experience with men and women, that was one thing she still loved - the pleasure of being filled with a man's seed. She leaned over, her face only inches from his own. " _Beg me to let you cum._ "

"Gah - hah - oh - Ryoko, oh - Ryoko please -" Genjuuro panted, "Please - nngyah - let me cum, ple- please!"

"Much better," Ryoko said, sitting up, then sitting down. She impaled herself fully on Genjuuro's dick. For just a second it twitched and jerked around inside her, and then it erupted. Hot, gooey bliss filled her up, pouring from Genjuuro's cock. It pulsed in her as he writhed beneath her, his hands reaching up to her, grabbing at something invisible. His breaths were only short, choked exhales as he came, his muscles refusing to do his bidding as his brain overloaded with pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Ryoko screaming out something, not sure if she was speaking another language or just delirious like he was. Ryoko's pussy clamped down around him, milking him for every last drop of semen it could pull out. For just a moment, he thought he saw her hair turn blonde. With how hard he was cumming though, he couldn't really be sure of what he was seeing or hearing at all.

Finally coming down off their mutual climaxes, Ryoko leaned forward and collapsed onto Genjuuro's chest, letting his cock slide out of her and feeling his warmth swirling below her belly. Panting heavily, Genjuuro placed one hand gently, lovingly, on the side of her face and pulled her gaze to his own. Arching his neck forward, he kissed her tenderly. Pulling away, she smiled at him, his dark skin, big, golden eyes, and genuine smile. He was a truly beautiful man. If only circumstances had been different. Rolling off of him, she turned to face away and snuggled up next to her lover.

Genjuuro rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to him. She could feel his chest against her back, a light sheen of sweat making it a little sticky, but warm and comforting just the same.

"Thank you, Ryoko," he whispered, "thank you so much, for sharing your warmth. I swear, I will gain the strength to protect you. I won't ever lose someone else I love."

"I'm glad," Ryoko said with a smile.

\---

Genjuuro had released her and rolled over in his sleep some time ago. Ryoko smiled as she sat in bed next to Genjuuro. He was such a good man, kind, strong, and loyal. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slumbered, remembering his warmth spreading inside her. If she was honest, she hadn't had a lay that good in a very, very long time. It almost made her feel bad for what she was going to do to him.

Almost.


End file.
